


Daddy's Growing Angel

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Growth, Don't Like Don't Read, Father/Son Incest, Giga Cock, Hung Shota, Hyperphallic, Incest, M/M, Shotacon, cock growth, hyper cock, universe destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A father finds his son in a curious situation and can't help himself, especially when helping makes things bigger.





	Daddy's Growing Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This can be summed up with "I was bored and just really like growing giga cocks". Please don't read if any of this isn't your style, be it content, kinks or just my writing style.

[ hyper cock , giga cock , cock expansion , cock growth , ball expansion , ball growth , incest , shota ]

“Daddy!” Markus heard his boys voice carry all the way from his bedroom to the master. The slight panic in his little boys’ tone hard to miss. Getting up from the chair situated at his computer Markus had to tuck himself away inside his pajama pants so he was decent enough to go help his son.

He paused the video playing on his computer and gave himself one last squeeze through his pants, he wasn’t going to forget about finishing this, and left his bedroom for the one at the end of the hall.

Markus wasn’t very old despite his having a son. Newly a teenager and still calling him Daddy.

His son Daniel had taken after him greatly, both sporting dark hair and a smaller frame. It never bothered him to be under the average height but he was sure that it got Daniel bullied like it had him. Any time his son came home crying he just sat him down and locked their piercing blue eyes and reminded him that his height didn’t matter to Marcus and that’s the only opinion that should matter besides Daniel’s own.

That always picked his son’s spirits up, he seemed to hang on every word of praise from Marcus and so he tried his best to give plenty of it. Walking up to his son’s door he gave a couple knocks to announce his presence before pushing the door open.

“What’s up Danny?” He asked as he walked in, but the sight that met him made asking sound silly when he could see what was wrong.  
Daniel was sitting against the headboard of his bed with his pants and underwear off, both discarded on the floor. Normally he should have just been able to talk to his son about his body, if it was normal that is. Between his son’s legs was a sight that should have been impossible if Marcus wasn’t seeing it with his own two eyes.

Between his son’s legs was a massive pillar of flesh, laying back against his son’s chest and reaching clear to his nipples. His son’s cock was hard and easily thicker than one of Daniel’s legs, which had more big surprises resting between then.

If his gargantuan cock was shocking to see then his balls were even worse, or better. Daniel’s scrotum was drawn tight around two basketball sized orbs, both audibly gurgling as they were producing the boys cum in preparation.

As he took in this sight he could feel his own impressive, by normal standards that is, cock throb hard in approval. Marcus felt like his own dick just jumped up an inch staring at the prodigious rod his son was sporting.

But it wasn’t just prodigious, it was growing. With Marcus now staring at his son’s cock, with his own visibly fighting to escape the confines of his pajamas, Daniel’s cock started to throb visibly, slithering its way up his son’s chest slowly. Marcus hadn’t seen any precum glistening on his son’s body but with his staring his sons slit widened and precum started to gush out.

His son was growing more aroused from him watching, the thought that Daniel liked his gaze made his own cock start to leak, a dark patch beginning to form on the front of his pajamas.

Having not said a word and only stared at Daniel had made the boy start to squirm on the bed, naked and unsure with the silence. “Daddy, what’s happening.... it’s not supposed to be this big.”

Marcus didn’t answer and instead came forward and climbed his way into his son’s bed, entranced by the beautiful tower slowly making its way towards his boy’s collarbone. Without realizing it he licked over his lips as he leered at his sons drooling cock with desire. He was completely overcome by the sight of it, he had never seen something so big, and seeing it on his little boy just made his cock throb even harder.

“Daddy?” Daniel still sounded unsure, but that was drowned out when his father leaned in and brought his lips to his sons leaking slit. Daniel’s cock throbbed hard and a bulge appeared at the base of his cock as the feeling of his father’s lips on his cock slit hit him.  
Large globs of pre poured out onto his father’s face before a massive deluge worked its way up his cock, making it bulge before it poured out and soaked his father’s head with the force it sprayed out with.

Daniel watched his soaking father reach down and into his pajama pants, pulling his own impressive cock out, if he had to hazard a guess it was a good seven or eight inches. Another bulge slid its way up his cock and sprayed his father with more precum as he watched the man who raised him so lovingly worship his cock as he jerked himself in a fever pitch of need.

It wasn’t the first time Daniel had seen his father naked of course. Growing up he had slept in his father’s bed and showered with him. He had even seen his Dad get hard before and that was how he knew his cock was abnormal and worrisome.

He had been a bit younger when he first noticed his Dad with a boner when they were showering. Seeing his Dad’s soft cock grow from three inches to seven had been mesmerizing. He’d asked his Dad about it and learned about boners and masturbation.

It was the first and only time before now that he’d had a sexual encounter with his Dad. Marcus had let him wrap his small hand around his cock and let him get a feel for what he would get to do when he grew up and his small penis became a nice sized cock like his Dad’s.

Ever since then he had waited for when he got to masturbate like his Dad had taught him. Sometimes sneaking to his Dad’s door to listen to Marcus pleasure himself. He wanted to make his Daddy feel good again like in the shower and have his Dad’s hand wrap around him and return the favor.

He was finally getting his wish now, just not how he had expected. Before he had called his Dad in and all of this began he had stripped himself down like he often did on a Saturday, intent on trying to will his cock bigger with his hand like his Dad’s could get.  
It had never managed to get hard before but today had been different. Daniel had propped himself up on his headboard with his legs spread and giving him the perfect view of his pathetically small package. At least he thought it was small compared to the memory of his Dad.

Closing his eyes and bringing up the image of his hand wrapped around his Dad he had reached down and put his fingers around his cock as best he could with its size. Stroking it just like his Dad taught him he felt it give a throb and a funny feeling he hadn’t experienced before.

It wasn’t bad by any means but it made him open his eyes, looking down to see his tiny dick visibly pulsing. With each pulse it thickened up and grew longer, the sight only making that strange but good feeling rush through him again.

Closing his eyes again he started to stroke himself in earnest, little moans and whimpers falling from his lips as he felt his cock continue to expand. He didn’t start to worry even when he felt it get so thick it started pushing his fingers apart, it just felt too good.

He only started to worry when the weight made it fall against his chest and made him realize how big it was. By this point it was halfway up his stomach and still growing, still feeling amazing but now worry started to set in. That was when he called his Dad, and he was glad he did.

Seeing his Dad worshiping his huge cock without a shred of worry in his face helped calm Daniel’s nerves so he could focus on the pleasure having a warm pair of lips suckling on his gushing slit gave him. Reaching around his prodigious pecker he fumbled for his Dad’s cock and wrapped his fingers around it, Marcus removing his hand to let Daniel focus on his cock for him.

It was smaller in his hand now but he still loved the feel of it, giving his Dad’s cock a squeeze he felt the older man moan against his slit, gurgling just like Daniel’s growing balls in the constant stream of precum welling up from his balls.

His balls which had started to expand much faster now that his cock was getting attention from Marcus. They had gone from basketballs to a beanbag for his father to rest on. While he was busy stroking his Dad and admiring his expanding balls Marcus had decided to make use of his free hands.  
Wrapping his arms around his sons expanding package he forced his son to have to let go of his cock and he pressed himself full body against his son’s dick. Grinding himself down against his son’s rock hard cockflesh he felt himself start to cum, spraying a pitiful amount onto his sons pre slick skin.

To his surprise he felt his cock stay hard as he stroked his sons cock with his entire body, but he wasn’t complaining. Beneath him Daniel’s cock had finally grown past the boy’s head and showed no sign of stopping. It started to push Daniel down under its weight, forcing him to lay on the bed, which was now giving ominous creaks under the weight of his growing package.

Markus didn’t have a care in the world, too busy fucking himself against his sons expanding cock. Beneath that cock Daniel found himself not feeling like he was being crushed despite his cock having grown to at least five feet by now and almost wider than his body.

Seeing his Dad pleasuring him with wild abandon had squashed all fear he had, making Daniel start to enjoy the feeling of growing. If his Dad loved it then it was a good thing. As his balls reached the size of their loveseat downstairs he felt them spill over the side of his bed which finally gave a loud crack and collapsed to the ground with the combined weight of him, his Dad and his rapidly expanding cock.

Just moments ago it had been five feet and now it had to be approaching eight or more as it slid up the wall. Despite its size every inch of cockflesh was sensitive, his Dad’s body sliding against it fueling its pleasured growth.

Realizing against the ruins of his bed Daniel let himself be taken over by the feelings, focusing on every shift of his Dad’s body against his cock, as if his whole existence was becoming the pleasure radiating from every micromovement against his flesh.  
Soon he heard another crack as his cock started to expand faster, smashing into the ceiling before he felt bits of it give way to his mammoth cock. The floor under his balls started to groan as they grew to fill half the room now, the size of a minivan, if a minivan was flesh rapidly expanding from cum production.

The thought of crushing his house with his once tiny package only served to turn Daniel on more, his growth speeding up. He felt the floor finally cave under the weight of his bloated balls, spilling into the downstairs and rapidly filling up every inch of his house as his cock burst through the roof and wall.

From outside people passing by could see something flesh colored in every window as the house started to bulge outwards with his cockhead poking out of the roof. It took seconds for the wood to give up and explode outward as his cock and balls released him and his Dad from the confines of their house and into view of their entire street.

He didn’t know how he was alive and conscious, crushed beneath his mega cock but Daniel didn’t fight it, didn’t argue against how his Dad was still alive and cumming over and over against his cock. That one tiny point of pleasure was all his body needed to keep growing.

Freed from their house his cock and balls surged with renewed vigor, going from feet to miles now within minutes, his precum flooding the streets now as he still failed to reach his orgasm he could feel but not quite reach just yet.

Daniel could feel it inching closer as his cock carved its way through the city, his body lost under its girth, now just looking like a living cock was plowing its way across the ground, expanding and destroying or drowning everything in its path.

Cities gave way as his cock grew to state sized proportions, spilling into the ocean in its continued growth. Eventually overtaking other continents, all the while Daniel could only think about how good his Daddy felt against him, he was growing just for Daddy now, as long as his Daddy stroked even a tiny bit if his cockflesh he would grow just for him.

He didn’t even realize when his cock could no longer be contained by the planet, spilling out into space and slamming into planets as it grew, faster and faster. Planets and stars became galaxies being crushed and destroyed by his cock. Their brief touches massaging his cock as it grew across the universe.

He could feel his orgasm finally starting to reach him, his balls were filled to bursting with a load that didn’t just threaten to drown this universe, it guaranteed it would.

Just as he felt himself reaching over that mountain of suspense he felt his cock hit something, something dared stop his growing for his Daddy?! He didn’t know how he did it but he flexed his giga cock, smashing it against this offensive barrier trying to stop him from growing and cumming for his Daddy.

With a few flexes he felt the hard wall break and his cock surged on forward as his balls started to fill the space on the other side of that wall. He had broken through to another universe. He could grow forever for his Daddy was his gleeful thought as he felt his balls press into that same wall around their universe.

It didn’t stand a chance but the pressure on his balls was too great. As they burst through and popped his universe Daniel’s mind went blank as the torrent of his orgasm fell over him. His cock expanded faster as his cum started racing up, his balls bloating bigger and bigger to ensure he never ran dry.

As the first spurt exited his cock slit Daniel no longer existed. His existence was overtaken by cumming and growing, destroying universes as his endless flood destroyed and drowned everything around. His cock had long since taken over his father and molded him into its flesh to keep fueling it, joining him and Daniel together in their unending orgasm.


End file.
